


The Perfect Son's Diary 5

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Attraction, Forced Marriage, M/M, alternative universe, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the forest has some unexpected realization for Phil. His growing attraction to his fiance's brother continues to grow. </p><p>Where; Phil falls for Clint but get engaged to Barney. His diary tells it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son's Diary 5

**Author's Note:**

> Diary numbers may not be of consequential order as they occur in this universe. They are numbered as they are written by me.

_'A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our lock.' an old american writer once said. Keys and locks: a sufficient metaphor for finding the perfect partner. Yet, I cannot say that I found the keys to mine. It disregards the importance of gender and orientations. The thought hadn't come to me when I first read the passage but now I do._

_I grew up in a traditional Alpha-Omega couple who was arranged by my grandparents. Arranged marriages are common in the noble-class of society. I am fortunate to have come from a long-standing generation on both sides. When I presented as an Alpha, I knew that it was my duty to find and marry an Omega to continue the family tradition. I was prepared to do just that. For the longest time, I did not question the particularities of such a dictate---not until the night of my engagement._

"Phil" _a voice cuts through my thoughts and boots crunch against the grass near my head. I open my eyes to see the silhouette of a broad shoulders. Clint is leaning down, hands braced against his knees from above me. I can see him upside-down. His dirty blonde hair halos around his face, blocking the sun which penetrates through the shade._

"Did I wake you?" _he asks, concern flooding his features which he makes no attempts to hide. Why should he? It is but him and me in the alcoves of the forest. We had taken out the horses for the afternoon as my mother take Charles into town for accessory shopping. As per tradition, omatriach of the accepting family presents the future omega with the ceremonial ties to signify succession. It signals the intention to take the omega into the family._

 _I shake my head, a lazy smile on my lips as I stretch._ "No" _I say_ "I was merely thinking."

 _Clint sits on the ground beside my head, the smell sweat and sun sticking to his skin. My gut clenches when it reminds me of Charles._ "Thinking...?" _he teases. "_ and what might you be thinking of in the middle of the day, my sweet older brother perhaps? _" At this distance, the crawling urge to pay my head on the meat of his thighs increases incrementally. The heat of him. It's been so long since the accidental brush of our fingers at the party but I can remember it clear as today._

 _I laugh_. "Alright, alright." _I confess._ "I was sleeping." _With us there are--were--no pretences. Out here, we are no one but ourselves. I am not the perfect Alpha who will inherit the Coulson Family Business but I am still an Alpha who is promised to marry his brother. The latter bothers me more than it should. However, without it, I would not be able to freely enjoy time with the blond beside me._

"Good." _he says, leaning back against his arms. The fabric of his tunic stretches against his forearms and I can see the tense muscles underneath it. He is looking up to the sky, nose turned high. "_ I would not want an Alpha thinks only with his knot. Barney doesn't deserve that."

_I couldn't hide my shock at the use of course language. No proper Omega I have accompanied has used such terms before. My sharp intake of breath gives me away. Clint looks down at my reaction. HIs eyes are sharp and the thin line of his lips are even sharper. I cannot read if it is a challenge or merely defence._

"Explain" _I croak, throat dry._ "Please" _I add more softly._

 _One of his hands reach up, pushing back his bangs and messing up his hair as he cards through it._ "I---I just cannot stand it." _He says--confesses in a quiet voice._ "I have been there. I have always been there before and after my brother presented. When he became an Omega, things became different. They had to teach him how to please an Alpha. It's not the same... it's..." _his voice cracks._

_On instinct I reach out, the pads of my thumb brushing against the side of his face. The touch sparks beneath my finger tips. Just like before, just like that night, the memory etches into my skin. He is cool like a river against my sleep-warm flesh. It washes over me in relief even if I am the one offering comfort not him. He flinches away and I pull away my hands like I burned him._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to---" _I stop. A gut-wrenching feeling coils in my stomach. It's wrong. It's stiff. I sense that my attempts at proper politeness only pushes him away. We were never proper in the first place because all notions of perfection was thrown out the window on our first meeting. I steel myself, preparing for the possibly backlash of my next words. But I feel, if we do not get through this, what we have might be lost._

"Oh will you stop it!" _I grit out, all sense of propriety draining out of my words._ "Enough playing coy or playing pretend. Nothing has changed from then and now. Except that I am engaged to your older brother but that doesn't mean that I changed overnight. I am still the same boy with cigarette from England and you're still the same boy who stole one from me. I have kept my side of the bargain and mentioned it to no one. So can you just... can we just... this isn't working." _I gasp, covering my face with both hands, anger welling up without explanation._

 _Clammy fingers wrap around my wrist, firm but still gentle. They tug, pulling my hands away. With dread, I open my eyes and get drawn into pools of unending blue. Clint's eyes could rival the vast oceans I crossed to get back to America._ "I'm sorry" _he tells me. He releases my hands on top of my chest. I want nothing more than to reach out, wrap my fingers behind his neck and pull him down until we k---_

_I blink, shaking away my thoughts before they finished. I cannot. It's wrong. If feels almost as wrong as it did when father announced I was going to marry the older Barton brother. It pools in my gut. It makes me nauseous. Because, even without a rightful cause, the thought of Clint belonging to another Alpha scares me. I want him. I want this boy to be mine and it goes beyond all my rational that I do. Yet, I am powerless to stop it. This clawing need to claim him before he blooms._

"Don't be" _I whisper back._ "I'll always be your Alpha. Engaged or not."

_His masks seems to crumble before my eyes. Then, the grin is back. It's the same Cheshire grin I saw and made my heart leap on the night of the party. It's a grin that reaches to light up his brilliant blue eyes. Once more, I am captivated. It's playful again, no longer coy or restrained. It's true. It's honest. Oh god, this boy will be the death of me. When he looks at me like that, I will promised him the world._

"In that case" _he says, trailing a finger against the collar of my waist coat. He follows the deep cut across my chest, eyes bashful beneath his lashes. He leans over, teasing, as I watch his finger dip even lower. Three of his fingers brush against the inside of my jacket pocket. He carefully plucks the thin case of cigarettes inside._ "Mind if I help myself one more time?"

 _And I laugh. The last lasting tension fading like a distant memory. I grasp his wrist without preamble, stealing back the case with the other hand. "_ You sneaky little-- _-" I do not finish that sentence because he leans back and throws my balance off. Together we tumble down the hillside, rolling alternately against the grass. On instinct, I wrap my hands around his back and behind his head. Clint's hands wrap behind my head, forcing my chin to press against his forehead._

"Ah--ouch!" _he gasps, and the hand on the back of my head flinches. We end up at the bottom of the hill. My entire body, mostly my back, is howling it's misfortune._

 _"_ Clint, Clint _" I call out to get his attention as he disentangle. "_ Clint, are you all right? _" I ask._

 _He gives himself a once over then does the same to me. His eyes wander over my person, scanning, cataloguing how embarrassing my appearance must be. My cheeks heat under the scrutiny and I flush. But then, he does the unexpected once more  and barks out an echoing laugh. "_ Oh god _" he stammers, wiping a hand over his dirty face. "_ You have grass stains all over you! _" he continues laughing. I look down at my grassy sleeves and know that he's right._

 _I see a flash of red before I can say back anything witty. "_ Jesus! You're bleeding _!" I gasp, grabbing his hand without thought. It makes him wince._ "Sorry." _I mutter as I study his hand. A small abrasion with dark flecks that must be stone._ "You got hurt protecting me" _I realize because the hand I am holding was the exact same hand that had covered the back of my head._ "I would be much worse if you hadn't done that. I---"

 _He pulls it away and waves me off; something that no omega has ever done. I am left dumbstruck._ "Tskk. Let it go, Phil. You did the same for me." _He says coolly. "_ I'll go clean it by the water. It's not even that deep."

_I follow his figure when he stands and walks away. Something curls within me. Something sparks. Because he was pushing all the buttons that I was taught never existed. He's not the stereosypical Omega; he's not an Omega at all. He hasn't even presented yet, I realize. What if he doesn't? What if he's a Beta? Oh dear god be merciful. What if he's an Alpha like me? But I want him. This has to be more than biology. Then again, he's too strong-willed, resilient, and stubborn. What will I do if he isn't an Omega?_

"Phil?" _his voice breaks my selfish thoughts._ "You should go clean up. Barney will have a field-day."

"You too" _I say. I take his wounded hand and touch my lips against the reddened flesh. He hitches but I hold tight. I lick at the wound, fleshly cleaned with water. I taste of his skin is like tumblers falling into place. I lick his wounds until the flesh stitches close and nothing but slightly discoloured flesh remains. It will be back in a day or two but for now at least there's no more bleeding. True to my studies, and much like a bonding bite, an Alpha's saliva is able to close wounds._

 _Charles! My subconscious finally points out. My intended, my soon-to-be spouse, my omega. I am engaged to Clint's older brother. It burns through me more than it should. I haven't thought of him. I do not think of him because my days are filled with Clint._ "I---"

 _A small purple cloth covers my face. I blink up to see Clint leaning over me with concentration. He's lower lip is growing white where he bites with his teeth. His eyes are narrowed to focus. His bangs are plastered over his forehead like he splashed water on his face. The droplets fall to my cheeks--it's still cool from the stream. I open my mouth but he cuts me off_. "Shut up" _he mutters under his breath. "_ I know that I ain't no Barney but will you just let me finish? _"_

_I nod and he cleans the exposed skin above my dirty collar._

"You would make a good husband" _I say without thinking. It's brash, it's rude, it's something not said in polite society. Referring to one without the second-gender is commonly not accepted. Our society, out world, was a structure founded on the second-gender because it dictates our survival. "_ Clint..."

"Omega, you mean" _he corrects me. It's an out. It's an opportunity to correct myself. I search his face. His breath hitches but he doesn't look offended. I shake my head._

"Husband" _I repeat. "_ Alpha, Beta, or Omega. You'll make a good partner." _I say._

 _This time, he blushes._ "For someone with a big brain. You're stupid." _he says without bite to his words. There's even a slight lift in the corner of his lips._

"Stupid is, stupid be." _I jest. "_ So tell me.. what were you going to say? About, erhm... knot-heads _?"_

 _He laughs. "_ I can't believe that you---you used that! _" He says. "_ It's... it's just that when Barney presented, everything changed, you know? I mean... we saw it. He was naturally caring, and smart, and 'omega' that his presenting wasn't much of a surprise. Mon and dad, they prepared him. They taught him everything that he needed to know when he did. We're close, don't get me wrong... when he presented, all the suitors came lining up the door. Stupid knot-heads who wanted nothing more than to make him take their knots like he was some kind of trophy. He's my brother! He's more than just an omega." _his breath hitches._

 _Without thought, I wrap my arms around him. "_ Charles is _" an omega goes unsaid as I concede. "_ He's my omega _" I say and the phrase tastes so sour in my mouth. "_ But I won't change who he is. _" I feel Clint nod against my chest and wait until he pushes away. He doesn't._

"I'm glad it was you" _Clint says into my lapels. "_ You're...unlike other Alphas. _" he continues._

_I merely hum in response. Unconsciously, I begin to rub gently across his back. He melts in my arms and I tighten my hold._

_"_ They never looked my way when counting Barney _" he says._ "I wasn't important because I was the younger brother who hasn't presented. Most of the time I wasn't there but you... you talked to me even before you knew I was Barney's brother. You talked to me for me."

"You're a hard character to miss, cig-stealing kid." _I say light-hearted. His laugh vibrates in my arms._

"I'm scared, you know." _He tells me. "_ Unlike Barney, they can't tell what I will be. Mom and Dad don't know what I will present as. That's why... it's very hard to train me. It'll mess up my head if they train me as something I'm not. I guess, I ain't no cookie-cutter gender." _he says with bitterness as clear as day._

"You'll be great" _I console. "_ In any gender, I know you can adapt _." The words gush out without filter. "_ You'll still be Clint Barton and I will love you either way. _" What surprises me more is that I mean it. I will love him because I fell in-love with him and not his gender. I am drawn to him without the pheromones controlling my better judgement. The attraction is almost magnetic._

 _"_ Shall we go back?" _he asks quietly._

 _"_ Later" _I say because I do not want to. Later I can access what just transpired between us and how we can both continue on from here. Later I will remember that he is not my intended omega. Later I will fool myself into believing that Clint is merely my fiancé's younger brother. That's later. Right now I want to keep him here, in my arms._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a next one already! The story is in my head but has not been written yet. Please tell me how you like it so far. Or how else I can develop this universe.


End file.
